Powers United
by Scarlet Saffron Silver
Summary: Five powerful forces untied to take down two of the worst baddies out there. Five people will become great friends and wonderful assets.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold winter day in the village of Berk and the children were running around outside, playing. Everyone was busy working as the snow started falling. The animals were corralled inside the great hall as the snow began to pile higher. Everyone had something to do. Everyone, that is, except Hiccup.

"Toothless, come one!" Hiccup yelled, shoving the dragon outside, "Let's go, they're waiting!"

Hiccup quickly mounted Toothless when they were outside and they flew off because their friends were waiting in the hills.


	2. Chapter 2

"I wonder where they are," wondered Merida, carving a shape in her bow.

"They better get here soon. I'm getting bored," said the over-excited Rapunzel as she swung on her hair.

"Calm down, Punzie, they'll be here when they can. Maybe they got snowed in," said Jack Frost as he iced over a nearby pond. The two girls glared at him.

"And who's fault would that be?" asked Merida. Jack dropped her stare.

"It's not his fault," said Rapunzel, "Hiccup called us here and Jack freezes almost everything he touches.

"Well hiccup better hurry up and get here soon or I am going to start shooting me arrows."


	3. Chapter 3

"We're going to be late, Toothless!" said an exasperated Hiccup, "I know the snow is getting worse but we need to pick her up!" The duo flew on towards ice covered mountains to find an old friend. The snow continued to thicken as they flew on, as if she knew they were coming and was trying to stop them.


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you doing here?!" yelled Queen Elsa from her terrace, "I told you; you shouldn't come anymore Hiccup. It's not safe."

"You wouldn't hurt me, we've known each other for a long time," said Hiccup, "I know someone who can help you control and master your powers, but you have to trust me."

"Really?" You mean it?" said Elsa, entranced.

"Yes, but we need to leave now!" said Hiccup, mounting toothless and reading the time from the sky. The queen quickly rushed over to the gates and cautiously mounted the dragon. Together, the queen and Viking flew back to Berk to meet up with the others.


	5. Chapter 5

Thwap! The arrow crashed into a tree almost fifty feet away, "He'd better hurry, or I'm leaving," screamed Merida.

'I know right?!" said an anxious Rapunzel, who had become bored of swinging and was now ice skating on the nearby lake.

"Calm it; I'll go to Berk and look around, you all stay here," Said Jack.

"And why can't we come with ya'?" said the girls in unison.

"Because I'm invisible to those who don't believe," said Jack. With that he flew up, but was flattened by Toothless as the dragon was flying in to land in the clearing.

"AHH!" screamed Jack before he knew who it was. He was so surprised he dropped his staff and landed with a thud on the snowy ground.

"Hey, Jack!" said Hiccup, "sorry we're late. Are you okay?" Hiccup offered Jack a hand up.

"I'm good," he replied, rubbing his head. He accepted Hiccup's hand and stood up.

"Hey, I brought a friend. I hope you don't mind. Maybe you can help her!"


	6. Chapter 6

"What is the problem; and WHO HAS MY STAFF?!" he glared at Merida and Rapunzel, "Well?"

"I don't have it," cried Rapunzel, shocked he'd even consider her.

"Nope," said Merida, point an arrow at Jack.

"Watch it!"

"Do you two have it?" Jack asked Hiccup and toothless.

"I don't. Toothless?"

Toothless shook his head and pointed a girl out with his tail. She had Jack's staff and was examining it.

"This is amazing!"

"She has it," said Hiccup, "Good luck getting it back anytime soon!"

"Who are you all talking to?" she asked, giving them all a strange look.


	7. Chapter 7

"She doesn't believe!" said Jack, "You need to make her believe in me!"

"His name is Jack Frost," said Rapunzel, nearing the young lady.

"He is a spirit and the only way ye' can see him is if ye' believe in him."

"I remember a legend about an ice spirit, but that's all it is, isn't it?" she said, questioning herself.

"He's real! You have to believe. He's the one who can help you," said Hiccup.

"What does he look like?"

"He has a blue, frost-covered hoodie and brown pants that are bound at the bottom," replied Rapunzel.

"Is he barefoot?"

"Yes! That is him!" yelled Merida.

"Can you hear me?" said Jack, staring into the girl's eyes.

"Yes, and you're creeping me out, so stop staring at me! Didn't anyone ever tell you it is rude to stare?"

"Nope!"


	8. Chapter 8

"So…how does this staff work?" she asked, looking at Jack. She didn't notice, but she had begun to encase the hooked staff with first a thin layer of frost and then a thicker layer of ice, starting from where she touched it.

"It gives me powers. Only I can use it though," said Jack. He began to laugh, "I don't think it likes you."

"Oh, my; I'm so sorry!" She replied dropping the staff when she realized what had happened.

"Its fine," he replied, "you've got nothin' to say sorry for." He touched the staff and the ice began to melt. He then proceeded swung it around and created some ice on a nearby tree, "It still works. Don't know why it froze up on you though. Haven't seen it freeze up on anyone else."

"You can control ice and snow?" she replied, shocked.

"Of course; I'm Jack Frost, the spirit of winter. It would just be silly if I couldn't!

"My name is Queen Elsa of Arendelle. I– well I think it would be better if I showed you," she picked up a nearby stone and covered it in ice.


	9. Chapter 9

"You can control ice?" asked Jack.

"Sort of; it more of controls me," replied Elsa, ashamed.

"Is that what you need help with? Controlling your gift?"

"Yes; but it's not a gift, it's a curse."

"We'll see about that." Jack turned to Hiccup, "Why did you call us all here?"

"So that you could help Elsa and Merida, Rapunzel and I can start celebrating snoggletog," replied Hiccup, walking over to stand in-between the two girls. The two girls quickly moved over to Elsa and attacked her with questions.

"How are you a queen? You're so young!" asked Merida.

"I had to inherit the throne as soon as I was of age," said Elsa.

"It has been to long!" said Rapunzel, giving Elsa a hug, "I haven't seen you in anything but pictures! Why don't you come by my village?"

"I don't really know who you are," said Elsa, breaking away from Blondie.

"Have you heard of a place called Corona?"

"Yeah, I have a cousin there!" said Elsa, "Wait. Are you that her?"

"Yep!" said Rapunzel, the smile growing on her face, "It's great to finally meet you!"

"Same too you," Elsa said returning the smile. Rapunzel tried to come into Elsa for another hug but she backed off.

"What's wrong?" asked Rapunzel.

"I don't want to hurt you," said Elsa, looking down.

"Oh; I understand," said Rapunzel.

"Come on," said Hiccup, "Let's go down to Berk and celebrate. Jack, you two gonna meet us down there later?"

"Sure, see you then," said Jack. With that, Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Merida went to Berk while Jack and Elsa stayed back.


	10. Chapter 10

"So, what is so bad about your powers?" asked Jack, "I've always loved having ice and snow powers!"

"I can't control it!" She said, almost breaking down in tears. "I can't stop it and I freeze almost everything I touch! Please, you have to help me."

"Okay, let's get to work."

"What should we do first?"

"Show me what you can do!"

"WHAT?! No; I can't!" Elsa began, "I could hurt someone!"

"Not out here," Jack convinced her, "there is no one around, trust me!"

"Fine," said Elsa, not liking Jack's teaching, "Here goes nothing!" Elsa began to cover the ground in ice and snow, and then snowmen appeared all around. Next, Elsa began to create a charming little house, complete with ice flowers, doors and furniture inside.

"Wow!" said Jack, "why do you need help? It looks like you have everything under control; you can use your powers easily."

"I can use them, but I can't stop them," said Elsa, "I can't melt the snow either!"

"That is the easy part," said Jack, surprised that Elsa hadn't figured it out, "You fear your powers, don't you?"

"Yes, I'm scared I'm going to hurt someone else."

"Someone else; Oh, you mean Anna, don't you?"

"How do you know?"

"I was there, I saw what happened. It wasn't your fault; she was moving too quickly for you to create the snow. She's been fine for a long time and she knows all about your powers."

"What? How does she know? She had the memories of my powers wiped from her mind!"

"I told her. She needed to know; she wouldn't stop crying and she really missed you. Once she realized why you have shut her out, she began to feel better because she knew you were just doing it to protect her."

"Oh; I see," said Elsa.

"You need to embrace the past and forgive yourself. If you do that then you will no longer fear your powers," said Jack.

"I've been thinking about that day ever since it happened," said Elsa, looking down, "I think you're right. It is time to forgive and forget."

"All of that is in the past and you can't change what has happened, but you can keep it from happening again," continued Jack, "Now that you are no longer fearful, I can teach you to melt what you create."

"Thank you,' she said, curtsying slightly.

"Think back to when you and Anna were playing that day in the throne room. What were you feeling?"

"Fun, happiness, love and joy," said Elsa, closing her eyes and imagining that day.

"Remember how easy it was to control your powers back then?"

"Yeah; but I never found out why."

"You had no problems controlling your powers because of your connection with your sister. You two had a bond stronger than most sisters. Your powers were harder to control as you two grew apart and you began to feel only sadness and fear. You can use those good feelings to melt your creations."

"You're right," said Elsa, surprised she didn't realize it sooner, "My powers were growing as I grew up and I only realized it when I couldn't control it and began to fear it."

"Give it a try!" said Jack, enthusiastically.

"Okay, here goes!" Elsa began to embrace the warm feelings of love and happiness and the snow and ice around her began to melt, "Its working!"

"Woo… Hoo!" yelled Jack as he looked around.

"Thank you SO much!" Elsa screamed, running up to hug Jack.

"My pleasure; now let's go join the others!"

"Okay, race you down!" said Elsa, creating an ice sled and weaving through the trees.

"You realize I can fly, right!" Jack called after her.

Elsa stopped, "you can use your ice powers to fly?"

"Yeah, can't you?" Jack asked puzzled.

"No; never figured it out," Elsa said.

"Can you control winds?"

"No," said Elsa, looking sad.

"Maybe you can't fly because you aren't a spirit like I am," suggested Jack, anyway, let's just go down to Berk."

"Okay, let's go!"


	11. Chapter 11

The two started walking down to Berk. Suddenly, the sky started to fade into darkness.

"What's going on?" asked Elsa.

"I have no idea! Let's hurry and get to the village," said Jack, picking Elsa up and flying down the mountain quickly.

As the two neared the town, they were astonished by what they saw. The town had been attacked; everyone was hiding and dark sand lay on the ground.

"Pitch," Jack said, quietly, "Quick, we need to find the people we saw earlier."


	12. Chapter 12

The two began to search. Elsa had started going inside houses while Jack searched in the wooded areas. Suddenly, something snagged Elsa's dress and she fell. She let out a loud scream which was soon muffled by a soft hand.

"Shh…" said Rapunzel, "Come with me, cous!"

"Oh my gosh! Don't do that Rapunzel!" said Elsa, "I'll come in a minute, first I need to signal to Jack." Elsa shot frost from her fingertips and covered the totem pole in the middle of the village with frost. Jack landed near the pole a few seconds later.

"Elsa, where are–" whisper-called Jack until he was muffled. He was then dragged down to where the Elsa and Rapunzel were hiding. They kept him muffled and dragged him along as they went to the chief's house. After they sat him down, they removed their hands from his mouth.


	13. Chapter 13

"Who are–" Jack started before he realized who it was, "Oh, it's only you guys."

"So that is what you call us; '_Only you guys'_?" Rapunzel said as she wiped her hand on her dress.

"We are so much more than that," said Elsa, doing the same as Rapunzel.

Standing in the middle of the room were Elsa, Merida, Hiccup, Toothless and Rapunzel.

"That's not what I meant. I though Pitch's nightmares had got me," said Jack, trying to right what he said wrong.

"Fine," said Merida, "We forgive you."

"What happened here?" Elsa asked, "Where did everyone go?"

"It is a long story," said Hiccup, "We were all having a snowball fight when suddenly the sky turned dark."

"The chief told everyone to go inside and bring their old weapons," continued Merida, "The boogeyman, Pitch, attacked with all his nightmares and they overpowered everyone."

"Not only was Pitch here, but he brought Gothel with him," said Rapunzel, unusually gloomy, "We tried to stop them but when the chief saw us, he told us to get inside and leave this to the adults," continued Rapunzel.

"Now my father is trying to win a war that he can't hope to win," finished Hiccup angrily.

"We'll find him," said Jack, trying to comfort Hiccup, "let's go! We need to help fight, no matter what they say!"

"Yeah," continued Elsa as she and Merida had begun to comfort Rapunzel, who was scared because of her past relations with Gothel. "We can beat Pitch and Gothel!"


	14. Chapter 14

The five formed a plan where they would sneak up and surround Pitch and Gothel. The group of five, six including Toothless, put their plan into play. Jack and Elsa want to the left while Merida, Hiccup and Toothless went to the right. They crept along silently, hoping to get the drop on the two, dark enemies until THUD! Elsa's cape got caught on a wooden log and her cover was blown.


	15. Chapter 15

Pitch and Gothel looked down and saw Jack trying to help Elsa up.

"There you are," said Pitch, menacingly, "We were wondering when you would come out and play." Pitch sent a nightmare down to attack the two. SMASH! The dust scattered when it struck the ground. Jack and Elsa had escaped just in time.

"That was a close one, thanks," said Elsa.

Jack leaned in close and whispered something to her, "you get Gothel and I'll get Pitch?" Elsa nodded in agreement and the two attacked, firing ice sickles at the evil duo.


	16. Chapter 16

Hiccup, Rapunzel and Merida continued to creep along, staying out of view. The three were continuing their plan and going to surprise the bad guys. As they snuck around the center of the village, they saw Jack and Elsa attacking Pitch and Gothel and giving them cover to sneak around.

Once Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel were in position, they attacked.

Merida distracted Gothel while Elsa struck out with her magic. It did nothing more than annoy Gothel.

Hiccup distracted Pitch for Jack but again, nothing good was coming from the tactic.

While the battle was raging, Rapunzel, being the pacifist, in the group, was running around healing the injured.


	17. Chapter 17

"It's not working," Jack said, back-to-back with Elsa.

"Then let's switch it up," Elsa replied, grabbing Jack's arms and spinning around.

"Pitch," Elsa yelled, getting his attention. As he turned he was hit in the face with a bunch of icicles. Jack used a similar method on Gothel. The evil forces were forced back into hiding.


	18. Chapter 18

The rest of the day was spent cleaning and rebuilding the town. Healing was quickly accomplished and the town was soon returned to its former glory.


End file.
